Flightless Bird
by Peeta-Potter-loved-to-pieces
Summary: Kantiss and Peeta were high school sweethearts, until the night after he said he loved her, she disappeared. What happens when Katniss and Peeta run into eachother while Katniss is visiting their old town? With their daughter that Peeta didn't know about? Read to find out... Rated M for language and lemons. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! As some of you may know I was writing a story called "Story of My Life" and deleted it. I couldn't really get into it and I had no clue where I was going. So here's a new one that I've had in my mind for a while and I guess we'll see how it goes. I'm going to alternate POVS every chapter. This first one is going to be a prologue told in Peeta's POV. Here ya go! –Maya**

May 2009 (Peeta)

"Ladies and Gentlemen… Lakeview High's Graduating class of 2009!" Principle Coin announces. I hear the loud cheers of the students around me. We all throw our hats up in the air and go to our family and friends. I see her standing in the crowd, her long brown braid and petite body standing out to me like the first flower of spring.

I've been proud to call Katniss my girlfriend for the past year and a half. She rushes over to me and jumps into my arms. "Finally! No more shitty high school for us!" She cheered. I lean down and give her a peck on the lips and she smiles at me. I've been looking forward to graduation day for months. But only partly for the graduating…

I planned to take Katniss to my brother's cabin tonight. It was in the middle of the woods, surrounded by trees and a lake. She was going to love it. I told her that I was taking her somewhere, just not where. Tonight is the night that I'm going to tell her I love her. "Can you please tell me where we're going?" she asks.

"No. You'll see when we get there. I want it to be a surprise." I smile at her and kiss her nose. "Go see your family, I'll pick you up at 4, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you then" She kisses my lips and the runs off to hug her sister, Prim.

0000000000

I arrive at Katniss's house 5 minutes early. I smooth back my hair and step out of the car. I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. Prim comes to the door seconds later. "KATNISS. PEETA'S HERE!" She yells upstairs. "COMING" Katniss replies. She runs down the stairs and up to Prim "Bye little duck, see you tomorrow." She ruffles her hair. "Bye Kat, have fun!"

I take Katniss's hand and walk to the car. She gets in and I shut her door. I walk over to the other side and climb in. "Hi" She says sweetly.

"Hey" I smile at her. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah but… Where are we going, Peet?" She wines. I lean over and kiss her on the lips. "You'll see soon enough" I reply.

We drive about an hour and come to the state park where my brothers cabin is. I park the car, get out, and open Katniss's door. "Ready for a hike?" She looks confused. "We have to walk there, it'll take us about an hour." I smile at the look on her face, which soon turns into a smile. "Good. I like hikes."

We walk and walk for about an hour with only one break. I can see the lake so I grab her hand and start running towards the cabin. "Peeta!" She giggles. We stop right in front of it, and admire it's beauty. It's one story, made out of rocks and logs, and has a front porch with some chairs and a table on it. I go up to the door and take the key out of my backpack. Once I unlock it, we step inside and Katniss gasps.

It's very small, with only 1 bedroom and a bathroom, and a connected living room and kitchen. It also has a dock outside which I plan to take her out on tonight. "Like it?" I ask with a smile on my face. It's hard not to smile when she's around. "I don't like it, I love it. Peet, this is perfect." She stands on her tiptoes and kisses my cheek.

0000000

We make a nice dinner. Lamb stew with dried plums, and cheese buns… Katniss's favorite. We sit by the fire and eat our dinner in a comfortable silence. When we're done I do the dishes while Katniss put's our stuff away for the night. It's about 8 o'clock when I ask her if she wants to go swimming. She agrees and we go outside. The lake is manmade, but still beautiful. Katniss starts removing her clothes. "What are you doing, Katniss?" I laugh at her. She walks over to me, in her tanktop and boyshorts. "Well if we're going to go swimming we might as well do it the right way" She gives me a playful smirk and throws the rest of her clothes off. This is the first time I've seen her naked, so I take a moment to admire her body before she jumps in to the lake. "Well are you coming or not?" She yells from the lake. I strip down and jump in.

We stay in the lake for hours, until we finally get tired of swimming and get out. I wrap her shivering, naked body in a towel and hug her tight. "Want to go inside?" I ask. "Yes please" she says, her teeth chattering. I smile and pick her up into my arms. Once inside we walk into the bathroom and take a hot shower. "Still cold?" I ask her. "Nope. Let's go to bed" She says with sleepy eyes. This girl could not get any more beautiful.

We get our pajamas on and climb into bed. "Make love to me, Peeta" She says dreamily. I look at her in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Now make love to me." And so I do. When we've come down from our highs, I say the three words I've been meaning to say all night. "I love, you Kantiss." She doesn't respond or move so I assume she's asleep. I curl into her from behind and fall asleep. "I'll just tell her in the morning" Is the last thought I have before I drift to sleep.

000000

I wake up with to the sun shining through the window, I smile thinking about last night. I reach over to Katniss's side of the bed only to find it cold. I open my eyes and look at her side of the bed. There's a note on her pillow. I reach my hand over and open the note.

_Dear Peeta, _

_I love you too, with all of my heart. But I can't be with you knowing that at the end of the summer, we will be going our separate ways. I'm sorry to leave you here like this, but it's for the best. I didn't want to fight with you. I wanted us to be done on a happy note. And last night was the happiest night of my life, but I think it's better that we end our relationship now before things get to be too much and we hold each other back from our dreams. I will always love you and always remember you. I'm sorry_

_-Katniss 3_

I stare at the note in disbelief and feel a tear slip down my cheek. She's gone. My flightless bird has flone away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long to update. Just wanted to let you know that no matter how long it takes me to update, I don't plan on abandoning this fic. Thank you for the reviews and favorites! Enjoy—Maya **

**~~I do not own The Hunger Games~~**

**Katniss ( 2012)**

"Hi baby girl, it's time to get up." I whisper to my daughter. She rolls over and opens one eye.

"Mama?" she says tiredly. "Yes Rosie. It's time to get up, okay? I made you some pancakes." I smile at her. "Pancakes?!" She shoots up and jumps out of bed, trying to reach her clothes on the top of the dresser. They all fall down on top of her and she falls over. "Baby, are you okay?" I laugh. She sits up and tells me to leave so she can get dressed.

Nine months after I left the cabin and Peeta, I had Rosie. I always regretted leaving him, especially after finding out I was pregnant, but it was for the best. She's three years old now, and crazier than ever. I named her Rose after Primrose, but everyone calls her Rosie. About a month after breaking things off with Peeta, my mother got a job a few towns over. She's helping me pay for my house, and I have a part time job at a restaurant in town. When I'm at work, Prim takes care of Rosie.

For the first few months of my pregnancy, I was planning on giving Rosie up for adoption. But when I felt her kick for the first time, I knew I couldn't give her up. She's at that point where she _never stops talking_. I love hearing her stories and songs, but I can never get any rest. Sometimes I wish that I could just go out for a night with some friends, but then I see her smile, or hear her laugh and I just want to cuddle up with her and watch a movie.

"Mama, look at me!" Rosie runs out of her room and spins around. She's wearing a blue shirt with green polka dots, and a yellow tutu. "That's very nice, baby!" I laugh. "Do you want some pancakes now?" I ask her. "Yes yes yes! Pancakes!" We sit down and eat our breakfast, then go to the living room and watch cartoons. The phone starts ringing, and I get up and answer it.

"Hello?" I answer. "Hey Kat, it's Johanna"

"Hey, Jo. What's up?" I ask her. "Well my birthday is coming up and I wanted to go back home to see my family. But I wanted to know if you and the kid wanted to come?" Says Johanna.

"I would love to. When would we go?"

"Next Friday, and we'd be leaving Saturday the next week."

"I'll check with work and see if I can get some time off. I'll call you later and tell you what they say."

"Okay, I won't be home until 5 tonight, so call me anytime after that."

"Alright, bye Jo"

"Bye, Kat" I hang up the phone. "Rosie do you want to go to the park today?" I ask her.

"Yes please!" I wash the dishes and do some laundry, then go to get Rosie from the couch. She's watching The Land Before Time on the tv, and eating popcorn. "You ready to go to the park, Rosie?" I ruffle her hair. "Yeah, mama" She says, with popcorn falling out of her mouth. We go to the park and I talk with some other moms, while Rosie plays with some kids. I call my work and ask them if I can have some time off, which they agree to. When we get home that night, I call Johanna and tell her that I can go.

We make plans to leave at 3 pm on the Friday of next week. The only thing I can think is that I hope I see Peeta. I think about him all the time. There are always moments when I wish that he could hold me and kiss me, but I guess I kind of messed up any chances of that. Maybe we could get coffee or something and talk about everything, maybe find a way to be together? I'm thinking too much, it's never going to happen.

000000

Friday comes around before we know it, and we're getting ready to go. "Rosie, are you ready to go?" I yell to her. I told her she could pack her own outfits, as long as there weren't too many. "Yeah, mama!" She runs out of her room in a red shirt with white polka dots and a ladybug in the middle, and some black leggings with a red tutu. She's been really into tutus lately. Oh well, at least it matches. She comes up to me and makes grabby hands, so I pick her up. "Where are we going?" she asks, burying her head into my neck. "We're going to the town where me and aunt Josie grew up." I tell her. I carry her out to the car and buckle her up. I'm about to turn on a movie when I realize she is fast asleep. I smile and kiss her forehead, then climb into the front seat and drive to Jo's house.

When we arrive at her house, I get out of the car and walk to the door. I ring the doorbell three times before Johanna comes to the door in nothing but a towel. "I'm running a little late, will you take my suitcase to the car while I get dressed?" She asks.

"Sure thing. Where is it?"

"Over by the couch. Where's Rosie?"

"In the car, sleeping"

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute" She runs upstairs and I hear a door shut. I walk over to the couch and grab her suitcase. When I walk outside, I notice that it's getting cloudy. "If it starts raining, I'm going to be pissed" I think to myself. I feel a few drops of rain. "Shit."

000000

We get to the hotel at about 6 and decide to go shopping at the grocery store down the street. It's not raining anymore, so we decide to walk. We get the essentials first, eggs, milk, some things to make hot chocolate, then we get some snacks, and a dinner for tonight. We're going to have Steak and Potatoes. I grab the stake and turn around, only to crash into somebody else. I look up and see blue eyes.

"Peeta."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was almost through with the chapter and my computer crashed and I had to restart it which meant the doc was completely gone, then I got the flu and didn't feel like writing. But I am getting more into this story so hopefully there will be updates more frequently. Thank you all SO much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! It means so much to me! Enjoy ****- Maya **

Peeta (2012)

I'm reaching out to grab some chicken for tonight's dinner, when I feel someone bump into me. I turn around, about to say sorry, when I am met with grey eyes. "Peeta." She says.

"Katniss… Hi." I respond. There's an awkward silence. "How are you?"

"Good, I'm good" She says nervously.

"That's go-" I'm about to finish my sentence when a little girl runs into Katniss's arms

"Momma! Can I get cookies Pleeeease?" The child asks with puppy dog eyes. "Katniss has a kid? Since when?" I ask myself. She looks to be about three or four years old, with dark hair and blue eyes. Wait… Three years old, blue eyes. Is she mine? Katniss looks to me, her eyes filled with panic and then fear when she realizes that I figured it out. This is my child.

"Peeta, I can't talk about this now. Here's my phone number, call me later." She hands me a business card and then rushes off.

I stand in the same spot for what seems like hours before walking to the cash register to check out.

000000

When I get home, I'm greeted by my roommates Finnick and Gale. "What's wrong with you man?" Finnick laughs. "You look like you saw a ghost."

I'm about to tell them what happened at the store, when I realize I don't even know what happened. "I'm fine. Are you guys ready for dinner?" I ask.

"Yeah. What are we having?" Asks Gale.

"Chicken and Rice." I go to the kitchen and start the rice. "Will you guys watch the food while I go take a shower?"

"Yeah!" Gale calls from his room. I'm in the shower for about 20 minutes, and then get dressed and go downstairs. I finish cooking dinner and call Finnick and Gale down.

"So what did you guys do today?" I ask

"School. And then I went for a run." Says Finnick.

"Same. Except for the run part." Gale added. "What about you?"

"I went to school, and then to the store. Very productive day" I laugh.

We finish dinner, and retire to the living room to watch a movie. About half way into the movie I notice that Finnick and Gale are both fast asleep. I look at the clock, it's only 8. Maybe they really did have a productive day. I go upstairs and decide it's a great time to call Katniss. I look at the card she gave me. I pull out my phone and type in the number. It rings three times before she answers.

"Hello?" She says. Her voice sounds different, but still beautiful.

"Katniss, hi. It's Peeta" I stutter.

"Hey. Sorry about rushing out on you today, I just couldn't get into that in front of her."

"It's okay. So, is she mine?" I ask, even though I already know the answer. "Yeah she is."

"What's her name?" I say.

"Her name is Rosie. After Prim. Are you mad?" She asks, worried.

"I'm too in shock to be mad. Does she know about me?"

"Yes. I tell her about you all the time." She says. I can hear a smile in her voice.

"Maybe sometime this week we could go get coffee and talk?" I ask her

"Yeah of course, you have my number. Well I gotta go put Rosie to be. Call me later."

"Alright. Bye, Katniss." I say

"Bye, Peeta" The line goes dead. I get up to get ready for bed. After brushing my teeth and putting on my pjs, I walk to my bed and open my laptop. I open Facebook, and search 'Katniss Everdeen' into the search bar. I click on her name and go to her pictures. I click the Album called 'Rosie' and start to look through them. There are pictures starting from the day she was in the hospital. Katniss looks completely exhausted. Well I guess that happens when you give birth.

I go to the more recent pictures. She looks so much like Katniss it's unbelievable. The only thing resembling me is the blue eyes. I've always thought about looking up Katniss on facebook, but I never did. I guess I didn't because I was afraid of what I would see. I go to her albums and click on videos. There's one labeled 'Rosie's first steps. I click on it and watch the video. When it's finished, I watch all the other video's involving Rosie. When the last one finishes, I exit out of her facebook. I realize that I'm crying. I missed three years of my daughter's life. Now I'm mad…


End file.
